


A Summer's Evening

by spinning_yarns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character-typical Bigotry, F/M, Handfasting, Lucius Is In Love And Doesn't Know It, Lucius Malfoy-centric, Magic, Summer Love, Summer Solstice, Weddings, but not a lot, emotions are hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinning_yarns/pseuds/spinning_yarns
Summary: Lucius is about to be married to the love of his life-someone just forgot to tell him.





	A Summer's Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvaJune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaJune/gifts).



> I tried to make it seem like Lucius really loved Narcissa, he just doesn't know that love is an okay emotion for his wedding day. I hope that is how it reads. Please enjoy!

Lucius wasn't expecting to be this nervous. 

He wasn't even sure why he was nervous. He could remember the first time he saw Narcissa back at Hogwarts, and even then she'd been as beautiful as puberty allowed. He'd been the one to convince his father that a betrothal to the Black family would be advantageous, and that hadn't changed. Narcissa was stunning in both manner and appearance. He would be proud to call her his wife.

So why was he nervous? He was almost scared to find out. Thankfully, his mother came in, interrupting his thought process. She fiddled over him for a minute, straightening his tie and smoothing unseen wrinkles in his jacket. He knew they weren't there because he had checked himself several times already, going so far as to cast several freshening charms. 

He and Narcissa had decided on more western styled clothing, so instead of a robe he was wearing a tuxedo. His shirt was white, his tie was gold, and the jacket, vest, and slacks were royal purple with gold accents. The jacket was fitted and came almost down to his knees, hinting at a more traditional robe.

When his mother and Narcissa had first suggested the color scheme of purple, white, and gold, he hadn't been too enthusiastic, but his mother had won him over with the symbolism. White for purity, purple for royalty, and gold for, well, gold.

And he had to admit he looked good. He mustered up a smile for his mother as she took his arm, and together they descended into the back garden that was set up for the wedding. In lieu of a ceiling they had levitated trails of white stephanotis flowers interspersed with small golden balls of light. They were lovely now, but Lucius imagined that they would be even more stunning as the afternoon turned into evening.

He watched as the last people who were visiting found their seats, then his mother signaled the orchestra to begin playing. They walked almost in an almost solemn manner down the isle. As they reached the front, he kissed his mother on the cheek before walking the remaining couple feet alone. He turned and watched as Severus escorted Bellatrix. It was unfortunate Narcissa had been forced to choose Bellatrix as her maid of honor instead of Andromeda. She was beginning to show signs of the Black family insanity, and Lucius didn't want to get within hexing range of her. Andromeda, however, while she had seemed level headed in school, had nearly ruined everything a couple years ago when she eloped with a mudblood! All things considered, he figured Bellatrix wasn't such a terrible choice.

Then came the flower girl. There were no girls born to a family of the Sacred 28 in several years, so this one was the daughter of some political family father back in the Ministry. As she made her way down the isle, Lucius glanced at Severus. His father hadn't been happy that he chose a half-blood for a best man, but the political ramifications were small, so he let it slide. Lucius was glad. His nerves were coming back, and he wouldn't have wanted anyone else standing by his side.

Lastly, the young Rosier boy came bearing their wands on an embroidered pillow. Lucius followed the boy with his eyes to where he stood to the side, relieved to have his wand back in his sight.

There was an interlude in the music, and a hush fell over the crowd. Lucius turned to look, and his breath left him in a rush. 

She was beautiful. Her dress was mostly white with embroidered lace all down the bodice and skirt. There was a wide purple ribbon around her waist that came to a large bow in the front. Her hair was swirled into a low bun, with a collection of gold flowers at the base. Her veil was white with purple edging, and it can down to just above her chest before draping back along the train. As she got closer he could see the train had a pleat of purple fabric down the center that was embroidered with white flowers. She was, like him, barefoot to bind their union closely with the natural magics. 

His blood was still thundering in his ears as she came to stop next to him. It was all he could do to keep breathing when she gave him a small smile before turning to the officiant. He tried to mirror her actions, but was obviously too slow because Severus poked him discretely in the side. 

To be honest, Lucius didn't hear much of what the officiant said. Narcissa looked stunning in the sunlight, and being the summer solstice, it wouldn't be dark for a while yet.

He must of been staring too long again, because he was the recipient of another strong poke for Severus. He tuned back in just in time to take the goblet of wine to be handed to him. Taking a sip, he passed it to Narcissa, who also to a sip. Taking the goblet back, the officiant spoke again.

"As you have shared wine from a single cup, so may you share contentment, peace and fulfillment from the cup of life."

The officiant then set down the goblet and retrieved their wand, cueing Lucius and Narcissa to face each other for the hand fasting ceremony. 

They grasped the wrists of each others non-wand hand and turned to the officiant, who pointed their wand at the entwined hands. Then, without hesitation, they began, "Do you, Lucius, vow to be loyal to Narcissa in this marriage?"  
"I so vow," he answered in an almost steady voice. 

As he spoke, a golden ribbon of light flew from the wand and encircled their hands.

"And do you vow to always honor and respect her?"  
"I so vow."

"And do you vow to protect and support her?"  
"I so vow."

As the officiant repeated the questions for Narcissa, Lucius was distracted by the many bands of light now ensnaring their hands. He swore to himself it was the most beautiful display of magic he had ever seen. He was distracted by the Rosier boy presenting them their wands. With their unbound hands they held their wands crossed in front of them, and making eye contact, they began to say their pledge together.

"You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself,  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person,  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require.  
And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.  
I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night.  
And the eyes into which I smile in the morning.  
I pledge to you the first bite from my meat,  
And the first drink from my cup.  
I pledge to you my living and dying, equally in your care,  
And tell no strangers our grievances.  
This is my wedding vow to you.  
This is a marriage of equals."

As they finished, golden streams of light burst from their wands into the evening sky. In response, the audience also raised their wand and shot off their own explosions of light and began cheering. 

Lucius felt his face cracking in what must be a most embarrassing display of emotion, but he couldn't bring himself to stop smiling as he lifted Narcissa's veil for their first kiss as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> credit to the following for ceremonial words:  
> https://www.officianteric.com/wine-ceremony/  
> https://marriedbyjosh.com/gaelic-wedding-traditions/


End file.
